


The Art of Making Dolls

by Stellarlight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, F/F, Major Character Injury, Psychological Torture, Serial Killer, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarlight/pseuds/Stellarlight
Summary: “I just wanted the Blossom,” the man rubs his hands reverently against Cheryl’s tear stained cheeks. Not giving him any satisfaction and a last ditch effort of control, she moves her eyes from the moon and stares defiantly into the man’s cold green eyes, ones of which are the likes of the abyss of hell. “But since I can’t leave any evidence behind, I guess I’ll have to take you too,” He then looks at Toni with a wicked smirk. “And I can’t wait to play with you two.”The last thing she saw was the vision of his cruel smirk, showcasing his perfectly white teeth and the last thing she smelled were the smell of cigarettes on his breath before everything went black.





	The Art of Making Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS for you guys:
> 
> There is going to be gore (if you can't handle that, don't read)
> 
> There will be torture (Not the normal kind, of course.)
> 
> and there will be a happy ending (no worries, I hate ending angsty as fuck stories with no endings)
> 
> If you can handle what I've listed, then I'm pretty sure you can handle all the other stuff (Don't want to spoil the plot for you guys) DM me if you really need to know so you don't endanger yourself. 
> 
> Happy reading you guys and let me know what you think!!

“Are you sure you don’t want me to give you a ride home?” Toni asks for the third time as they exit out of Pops diner. The door opening and closing, causing a jingle to resound through the empty diner.

Cheryl rolls her eyes gently, her eyes a little red but nonetheless happy to have finally found acceptance of who she is in someone. Cheryl lifts her hand to rub gently but at the same time avoid the waterproof mascara around her eyes.

“Toni I’ll be fine, my car is just a little ways down the road.” She replies with a small smile, eyes soft and gentle. She pauses with a little thought as she eyes the pink haired serpent with wonder. Toni is shrouded in the blue and purple lights of the neon signs Pop’s diner exhibits, casting her in a glow so beautiful, Cheryl can only stare in awe. She wonders just how lucky she is to have met Toni, a sweet girl strong enough to see past the walls she often puts up day in and day out.

“Thank you,” Cheryl whispers softly, “for understanding,”

Toni only shakes her head gently, soft eyes imploring Cheryl to understand that she’s on her side. “It’s no problem,” She smiles a small smile. “I had fun.”

Then Toni shifts a little, awkwardly shoving her hands into her pockets. An action Cheryl thought was adorable and in fact funny, considering she is in a dangerous gang from the Southside. Quirking her head a little with an amused smirk, she wonders what has Toni in such a flustered state.

“I uh,” Toni stumbles through, looking down a little before looking up into Cheryl's eyes, “I was wondering if you would like to do this again.”

Cheryl’s eyes widen a little, but not enough to be noticeable, however her mouth parts open a little to let out a small gasp. Which is something Toni appears to have noticed, since she suddenly looks upward from staring at something on her black heeled boots.

“You want to hang out with me?” Cheryl responds timidly in surprise. Her whole life, no one besides JJ has ever wanted to genuinely hang out with her. Now that JJ is gone, she’s had no one but her Nana Rose to keep company. So when Toni offered, she felt as if a whole weight had been lifted and she were free. Unfortunately when Cheryl realizes she let slip what she was thinking, she immediately looks down in half embarrassment and the other with fear of the look of rejection in Toni’s facial expression.

“Of course, who wouldn’t want to hang out with Cheryl Bombshell,” Toni replies, confusion in her voice. Though Cheryl swore she somehow heard understanding and compassion in Toni’s voice as well. Gathering her courage as she takes a breath, she closes her eyes and breathes through her nose in preparation.

“Then I would like nothing more,” Cheryl answers as she looks up from the ground to Toni, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. What she sees on Toni’s face, however was nothing like the rejection she’d fear to see. Instead it was a look she hadn’t seen directed towards her in a really long time. It was the look JJ would give her when she did something silly or kind. It was the look Heather would give her when she said something completely endearing.

Tears began to well up in Cheryl’s eyes again and she wondered when they would ever stop.

“Cheryl,” Toni calls out, worried. But Cheryl shakes her head and smoothly swipes the stray tears in well practiced motions, whisking away any evidence of any crying. She’s done it enough to have mastered the art of wiping away evidence of tears.

“It’s okay,” her voice trembles slightly, “Just happy,”

“Okay,” Toni nods slightly, “Just know I’m here.”

Cheryl lets out a small wet laugh, “Yeah,”

Toni pauses a little, hesitation obvious in her actions, then finally decides to steps forward, arms wide open, “com’ ere”

Cheryl lets out another laugh and steps into Toni’s offered hug and it isn’t until the whiff of vanilla perfume invades her sense of smell and the warmth of Toni’s hug does she realize how starved for affection she is. She knows the last time she's had a hug like this was before JJ was murdered, but now in the arms of a pink haired serpent does she truly feel safe again. In a last ditch effort to memorize the feeling, Cheryl squeezes Toni just a little tighter, face pushed into the area between her neck and shoulder blades before letting go and stepping back.

“So about that ride-“ “Toni!”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Your car is just a little ways down the road.” Toni sighs in defeat, “ But I get to walk you to your car?”

Cheryl narrows her eyes as Toni pleads with her bottom lip curled downward and eyes sparkling with hope. An exasperated sigh escapes her lips and a fond eye roll soon follows after.

“Fine,” Cheryl lifts her hands up and down in a vague gesture of defeat, “but I have to ask, why are you so insistent in walking me to my car?”

It is when they began walking, does Toni answer, “It’s because of the Black hood, I heard about what happened to Moose and Midge,” She stops walking and looks toward to her, “and I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Cheryl smiles softly and continues walking as if Toni never stopped, looking over her shoulder she gasps dramatically, “ Oh my knight in leather Jacket! How you have saved me from my woes!”

Then Cheryl does a dramatic sigh with the back of her hand laid against her forehead with the tilt of her head. Eyes contained with merriment and a smile breaking out on her lips, she looks back at Toni who’s stood rock still with a look of shock on her face. Cheryl breaks into giggles and it is then that Toni finally starts to grin, shaking her head in exasperation.

But the air of bliss doesn’t last for long.

“Wait,” Toni stops Cheryl as she looks out into the woods not too far from Pop’s diner, “Did you hear that?”

Cheryl freezes, looking into the woods as well. It was the sound of a twig snapping and with it came a sense of dread that she couldn’t seem to shake. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see anything, since it was nearing midnight. Even with the full moon acting as their source for light, it was no help. “TT, it was probably an animal.” Cheryl rationalized, not accepting the idea that someone could be out there. Especially if it could be the Black hood.

“Yeah,” Toni assented nervously as she looked around, already gripping onto the pocket knife she swiftly pulled out of her pocket earlier, “You’re probably right,”

They quickly upped their pace in walking and it wasn’t until Cheryl’s red 1961 Chevrolet Impala came in sight that they were able to relax. However, the sense of relief quickly dissipated when they both heard the sound of a gun cocking in preparation of shooting.

Both stood still, a chill of cold fear coiling down through their chest to stomach. Toni looked towards her, eyes wide with horror as she stared above her right shoulder. It wasn’t until she felt the stiff end of a gun nudging firmly against the back of her head that clued her in. Slowly raising her hands in fear, she looks back at Toni, who’s face has now converted to one that of anger.

“Don’t shoot her, or I swear to god,” Toni seethes out as unshed tears began to cloud her eyes, hands clenching around the knife she’s holding.

Cheryl begin’s to whimper, her hands shaking in fear. The gun pressed firmly against her head now feeling oddly alien to her. The world to her seemed to have been slowing down while Toni’s voice of desperation sounded as if she were speaking underwater. ‘Oh god’, Cheryl couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Drop it,” a gruff voice rang out from behind her. “Or I will shoot her.” The gun is pressed harder against her skull. Feeling as if the gun were electricity itself, Cheryl sobs in fear and anguish. As well as kneeling down a little, in attempt to get away from the Man so close to her.

“Okay, Okay!” Toni concedes reluctantly.

How did they end up here. She wonders as she watches Toni bend down slowly to drop the knife on the ground. Cheryl wanted to do something but she knew she couldn’t. Not with a gun to her head.

“Toni,” She whispers, chin wobbling in fear. Toni looks at her, worried and so so scared. Cheryl knows they are screwed.

“What do you want?” Toni asks desperately for a way out of the situation. “We will give you anything you want if you just let us go!”

“I don’t want anything,” He replies and Cheryl is able to feel him get closer to her from behind. He manhandles Cheryl’s chin to the side, his face close to her hair as he takes a breath. He’s smelling her. Horror filled Cheryl at that moment, her private space bubble feeling invaded violently with no control to stop it.

“I have money,” Cheryl says as she tries to look at Toni, whose hands are out in a placating manner, “I’m a Blossom and I can get you anything you want. Just let us go” Cheryl struggles with a small stammer as she tries to get the last word out. “Plea-”

It’s surly voice abruptly cuts her off with a forceful grab of her red traditional Blossom hair, “I. Don’t. Care,” Cheryl limply allows the man to maneuver her head however he wants, wincing in pain as he roughly pulls her back, her face now towards the night sky. The full moon is casting a light so strong over them, as if it were a spotlight for a stage. Cheryl couldn’t look away from it.

“Then what do you want with us?” Toni wetly asks as tears finally stream down her cheeks.

“I just wanted the Blossom,” the man rubs his hands reverently against Cheryl’s tear stained cheeks. Not giving him any satisfaction and a last ditch effort of control, she moves her eyes from the moon and stares defiantly into the man’s cold green eyes, ones of which are the likes of the abyss of hell. “But since I can’t leave any evidence behind, I guess I’ll have to take you too,” He then looks at Toni with a wicked smirk. “And I can’t wait to play with you two.”

The last thing she saw was the vision of his cruel smirk, showcasing his perfectly white teeth and the last thing she smelled were the smell of cigarettes on his breath before everything went black.

———————-

When she slowly opens her eyes, disoriented and confused, Cheryl notices a throbbing pain at the base of her head and an uncomfortable ache in her neck. Stretching and rolling it in ways to relieve the ache and tension, she tries to move her hand in order to push the hair shrouding her view behind her ear. To her shock and horror, she finds her hands strapped to the arms of the chair she’s sitting in and she uselessly tries to jerk her hands out of her restraints.

It isn’t till then, the memories come rushing in along with the cold wash of fear rolling through her. Her head snaps up, taking in the room for the first time and realizes she's sat at a round table decorated with plates, glasses, and candles that would be used for a feast. She notices Toni slumped in a chair just across from her and horror fills her. Cheryl notices a purple bruise on her cheek and a split lip that had dried blood tracked all the way from her chin to her shirt.

“Toni,” She whispers, worried the man might be nearby. “Toni,” She says a little louder. Fear grips her heart when she still doesn’t get a response.

“Oh quit your whining,” a voice to her left draws her attention to the man just entering the room, holding a plate of food that appeared to be for himself. 

It was also the same man who held them at gunpoint and she thinks she’s probably seen him before when she was a little kid. One of her daddy’s friends maybe. “She’s fine, just a little banged up. Sure did give me a challenge though.” His eyebrow was cocked as his lips curled into a cruel smirk. His free hand came up to brush against a long thick band aid along his cheek.

Not too long after, his hand briefly twitches as it is brought down to the pocket of his checkered collard long sleeves shirt, ironed flat and well cleaned. There is a little pack of cigarettes banged up at the corners, Marlboro she thinks, sticking out of the little pocket.

He continues to move and sets his plate next to an already filled glass of what appears to be orange juice. Sitting down, he grabs a napkin tucking it over his lap like a proper gentlemen and grasps his silverware gently as if he were prepping for surgery.

“So,” he says, as he tucks into his breakfast, which consists of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. “How about small talk while we wait for Doll 22 to wake up?” He gestures to a still slumped over Toni.

Cheryl looks at him, unbelieving of what she just heard. Gripping her arm chair and breathing in and out through her nose, “What do you mean,” Cheryl pauses hesitant about even wanting to know the answer, “‘Doll 22?”

Pausing in his breakfast, he looks up eyes glinting in cold amusement, lips quirked in surprise. “Oh, I forgot to tell you,” he looks to his plate as he cuts his sausage, taking his time to answer. “You’re Doll 21 and she’s Doll 22, for forever of course,” He looks from his plate and the cold eyes of a serial killer bores into her own, “even after you both die a slow and painful death by the hands of,” he pauses, a maniacal chuckle escapes, “Me.”

“You are a sick bastard,” She hisses, terrified. Eyes wide with the fate that awaits her and Toni.

“I know, I know,” He raises his fork, gesturing towards her with it, “I’ve heard it many times before,” He rolls his eyes, obviously enjoying it. “You know,” he takes a large sip of his orange juice and relaxes against his chair in content. “This isn’t my first time doing this.” He looks at Cheryl eagerly waiting for her reaction. A reaction she won’t give.

Cheryl knew Toni and she were screwed the moment the gun was held to her head but she wouldn’t give this sick ghoul the satisfaction. No not if she had anything to do about it, especially if it was going to be her last moments alive.“Very fascinating, you sick pathetic excuse for a pedophile,” She seethes, face neutral and eyes void of emotion. If one were to know her well, they’d notice the small hint of fear begging to erupt in her eyes.

A groan of pain comes from the other side of the table and Cheryl looks over to Toni, noticing her shifting and just about realizing that she can’t move her hands away from her chair.

“What the fuck is this?” Toni groggily says in alarm, trying to pull at the restraints holding her to her chair. Toni looks up to observe her surroundings, horror seeping into her expression with every second passing by. It is when her eyes connect with Cheryl’s, that Toni noticeably sighs with relief.

“Oh what a beautiful reunion,” The man claps slowly, sarcasm dripping from his words. “So now that the both of you are awake and I’m done with my breakfast, are we ready to play?”


End file.
